


Scopophiliac

by patchwork_panda



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anal, Gender Confusion, M/M, Masturbation, Peeping, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchwork_panda/pseuds/patchwork_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sinbad is a huge pervert, peeps on Ja’far bathing and questions his sexuality when he finds out Ja’far is a boy. Very smutty. You have been warned. Young Sinja (teen Sinja)</p><p>Gift for Mari-m-rose on tumblr :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scopophiliac

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I did some edits to make it less cis-centric but I may have some blind spots. Please proceed with caution?
> 
> I wrote this really quick with not enough editing! I hope you like it still!! /)//A///(\

“Hey sweetheart, you interested in a new pair of earrings?”

“Fresh fruit! Free sample, little lady?”

Ja’far’s scowl grew deeper as he pushed past the vendors, tucking his arms closer to his body and adjusted his backpack, making himself small enough to slip through the crowd without anyone else bothering him. His face was red and furious beneath the shade of the thin satin headscarf he wore, the numerous freckles on his skin all but obscured by the hot blood rushing to his cheeks. He was moving so fast that his companions could barely keep up with him.

“Ja’far! Slow down, Ja’far!” a distant voice called out to him from within the crowd. “I can’t move as fast as you!”

But he ignored the young man’s calls and proceeded straight to their destination, the hotel at the end of this busy street.

“Room and board for three please,” he snapped, slamming some coins down on the counter. The carved wooden table rattled noisily and the other patrons looked up, some taking a step back, away from the small angry creature that had turned up covered head to toe in multiple layers of long, dark robes.

“Th-three, was it?” the manager repeated uneasily, her eyes flicking to the substantially sized backpack Ja’far carried on his back. “I’m very sorry but we are but a modest hostel and our biggest rooms only house two at the most...”

At her words, Ja’far looked around, scanning the lobby. With a start, he realized that most of the travelers around him had arrived alone or in pairs. There were parents with children, traveling pairs of businessmen and friends and an annoyingly large number of couples.

“I see,” he sighed, just as a tall, handsome young man burst through the door, carrying several new bags full of random items from the market. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand, some of the small braids in his hair coming loose from sweat.

“Ja’far! Why didn’t you wait for us?” Sinbad wheezed, dragging himself towards his companion. “Didn’t you hear me calling for you?”

“Ja’far! Sinbad!”

The door was thrown open with a loud bang and several of the guests jumped as an enormous muscular man with long blue hair ducked into the opening and joined them in the lobby.

“You’re lucky my eyesight is so good, otherwise I never would’ve found you!” Hinahoho exclaimed, crossing his arms. The Imuchakk was sweating profusely and looked grateful to be in the shade of a well-ventilated building. He wasn’t used to such hot weather and neither were the others. Ja’far, who recently discovered that he burned easily, had taken to wearing one of Rurumu’s large handkerchiefs as a headscarf. Unfortunately, with his large eyes and delicate facial features and his hair obscured by the beautifully patterned pale blue cloth, people began to take him for a girl.

The boy’s mouth twitched in annoyance as he turned back to the counter, where the manager was preparing a couple of room keys.

“Here you are. These are for two adjoining rooms on the upper level,” she said, collecting the payment. “One for the large gentleman behind you and one for you and your...” She trailed off, looking from Ja’far to Sinbad, who flashed her a winning grin. She smiled. “...companion.”

She had paused. Ja’far heard it, that clean break in her sentence as she tried to figure out their relationship. He kept his face impassive even though he could feel the blood already beginning to boil in his veins.

“The evening meal will be served just after sundown so make sure you’re here when the bell rings.”

“That’s perfect,” Sinbad declared, throwing an arm around Ja’far’s shoulder and bringing him in close in a half-hug. “Thanks very much, Miss.”

Upon seeing Sinbad’s arm draped over Ja’far, the manager’s fingers flew to her lips, as if in surprise. But then she smiled warmly and rested her cheek in her hand.

“You’re very lucky you got here when you did,” she said to them. “We only had these two rooms left. It’s been a busy travel season, especially for couples.”

Without warning, Ja’far’s fist appeared from within his robes and a deafening BANG echoed throughout the room as he brought it down _hard_ on the counter, nearly splintering the wood with the force of the impact. All chatter in the lobby stopped as every eye turned towards the group of newcomers. Just as stunned as the other guests, Sinbad and Hinahoho stared at Ja’far, who threw off Sinbad’s arm as if it were something filthy and repulsive and glared menacingly at the dumbstruck manager.

“I’m—a—boy—!” Ja’far ground out through gritted teeth.

He grabbed a key and stomped up the stairs, every footstep echoing like a clap of thunder as he passed the terrified guests, finally slamming the door shut behind him when he found his room. Jaw slack, Sinbad and Hinahoho exchanged a glance, the latter shrugging his massive shoulders cluelessly as Sinbad turned back to the manager, apologizing profusely.

“I am so sorry about his behavior,” Sinbad said hastily, taking the manager’s hand and putting on his most charming expression. “He’s never acted like this before, it must be the heat.”

“Oh, it’s quite alright sir,” the manager laughed awkwardly, her cheeks pink. “It happens all the time.”

\------------------------------------------

“FUCK,” Ja’far snarled, tearing off his head scarf and throwing it on the ground as Sinbad opened the door behind him. “I am never wearing that color again!”

“But you look so pretty in it, Ja’far,” Hinahoho offered kindly, dropping his bags off in the corner. “Even Rurumu would say so.”

At the mention of Hinahoho’s wife, Ja’far’s expression softened but he did not uncross his arms.

“I don’t _want_ to be pretty!” he protested as Hinahoho bent to retrieve the colorful fabric from the ground. “I’m not a girl!”

“Hey now, there’s nothing wrong with being pretty,” Sinbad laughed. “People tell me I’m pretty all the time.”

“It’s different for you,” Ja’far snorted. “Everybody and their mother wants to sleep with you; they’ll say whatever they want to get in your pants.”

“Ja’far,” Hinahoho warned. “He only meant it as a compliment.”

“It’s not a fucking compliment!”

“But in all honesty,” Sinbad mused, studying Ja’far. “You do make for a very convincing girl, Ja’far.”

“I don’t want to hear that coming from a man who wears his hair in such a long ponytail!” Ja’far snapped as Hinahoho guffawed beside him. “Ugh. If you’re staying here, then I’m going to the other room. I’ll see you at dinner.”

Once again, Hinahoho and Sinbad winced as once again the sound of a slamming door rattling on its hinges shook the hotel.

“What’s gotten into him?” Sinbad asked irritably, scratching his head. “I know what I said downstairs but is it really just the heat?”

“I don’t know...” Hinahoho said slowly, rubbing his chin. He grew quiet. When Sinbad looked at him curiously, the Imuchakk continued seriously, “Sinbad, have you ever considered the possibility that maybe Ja’far actually _is_ a girl?”

“Huh?!” Sinbad burst out laughing. “That guy? No way, not for a second!”

“Really? You haven’t wondered why he’s developing so slowly?” Hinahoho asked, looking him square in the eyes. “When did you hit puberty?”

“Ah, about fourteen, I guess,” Sinbad responded, thinking back. “No, wait, I think my voice changed at about thirteen? Oh but my mom said I developed early, like my dad did...”

“My voice started changing when I was twelve,” Hinahoho said. “By the time I was your age, I’d already completed half of my growth spurt and was well on my way to developing into my adult self. Ja’far on the other hand...”

“...is thirteen and hasn’t really grown that much since we met him,” Sinbad finished. “His voice hasn’t even cracked yet.”

 _But he just keeps getting more and more_ adorable.

“Sin, I think it might be best if we let him have his own room this time. Whatever’s eating at him, I think we should let him work it out for himself. He’ll come to us if he needs anything.”

\-----------------------------------------

That was what Hinahoho had said but after that entire conversation, Sinbad could not stop thinking about the possibility that Ja’far could in fact be a girl. So what if he was though? Did it matter? It wouldn’t change their relationship, not really. Sinbad had offered Ja’far a place at his side, as his subordinate and that offer still stood, whether he was male or female. Ja’far had proven to be a capable second-in-command and an incredible fighter and his gender would not change the way Sinbad felt about him.

_But what if he really is a girl?_

He shifted uncomfortably in his cot, trying in vain to banish the thoughts. 

_You’ll have to sleep in separate rooms from now on. There’s going to be some things you won’t get to talk about any more, things she won’t relate to. The already slim chances of pushing Ja’far into visiting the red light district will disappear entirely. Speaking of which..._

_She’ll definitely grow up_ real _cute..._

Sinbad rolled over and grimaced, trying to shut out the voice in his head, which was only slightly quieter than the sound of Hinahoho’s snores, his roommate snoozing peacefully in the one next to his. How the large man could have dozed off in such extraordinary heat was beyond him, he thought as he wiped the sweat from his forehead for what felt like the thousandth time that day. Maybe a nice walk in the night air to cool off would help him get some sleep...

He rolled off the mattress and tip-toed to the window, careful not to wake his roommate as he peered outside. Far in the distance, the lights of all but one area in town had been nearly extinguished, the embers burning low as the local security guards and soldiers strolled about in their nighttime duties. But he didn’t feel like visiting the pleasure district tonight. No, that would only make him warmer and right now he was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep.

His eyes passed over a stretch of green just below his window, where he saw a couple of people he’d seen in the hotel lobby wandering about. It looked like a garden of some sort and he wasn’t the only one who had the idea to take a nighttime walk. But these people were heading back and judging from where the moon was in the sky, he would be the only one setting out at this time. Good. Some solitude might do him some good too.

He put on his boots and set off.

\----------------------------------------------

The gardens weren’t well-lit but the trails weren’t entirely unmarked either. Small brackets filled with barely burning fuel lined the path and he followed them around scented bushes, tall palm trees and picturesque statues. At one point, the path split in two, one fork continuing back towards the hotel and the other continuing to the left, to some unknown location. The weather-beaten sign for the otherwise unlabeled path had long since ceased to be legible and the trail itself, barely demarcated by nothing more than a set of flat, round stones on either side, seemed to curve off into a modestly wooded area. Feeling adventurous as usual, he set off to the left.

He didn’t get very far before he saw someone ahead of him. A very short someone with a shock of short white hair.

He froze.

It was Ja’far. He was wearing what looked like a bathrobe and carrying a small tub, likely loaned to him by the hotel staff, full of small bottles and a large bar of soap. Sinbad was about to call out to him when he remembered how upset Ja’far had been with him this afternoon and the words died in his throat. But seeing the sullen look on the boy’s face, he couldn’t help but trail after him like a tall quiet shadow. Soon they came to a small clearing, where there was a flawless rocky pool softly lit by moonlight and scattered torches. There were couple stacks of towels by the water’s edge and Sinbad realized the worn-down sign must have spelled out “Open Bath.”

He didn’t know why he felt the need to hide but before Ja’far had the chance to turn around, he had already dived headfirst into the nearest set of bushes. His heart pounding, he saw Ja’far turn and look around suspiciously. All of a sudden, he glared right into the bushes where Sinbad was hiding and the dungeon conqueror readied himself for the sting of a flying blade, praying to the gods that at least his face might be spared. But then Ja’far relaxed, seemingly having sensed no one, and he reached for the tie of his robes and began to loosen them.

Heat flooded Sinbad’s face and he was about to instinctively turn away when he stopped, suddenly overwhelmed by sheer curiosity. He knew he shouldn’t be peeking on his subordinate like this, not when he had finally earned the boy’s trust. But it was just so tempting. Was Ja’far really a boy or a girl? If he could answer that one question, he could put his mind to rest and for once be the one telling Hinahoho, “I told you so.” His pulse pounding in his ears, he returned his full attention to Ja’far, whose robes were slowly slipping away.

One bare shoulder was revealed, then the other, the color soft and pale like fresh milk in the dim lighting. Sinbad swallowed hard as the robe soon fell away entirely and Ja’far stood before him, as naked as he was on the day he was born.

He could have fainted on the spot. Hinahoho had to be right. Despite the occasional scar criss-crossing the surface of Ja’far’s skin, his back was beautifully smooth, each delicate curve of his body accentuated by his every movement as he waded into the water, from the outline of his ribs to the dip in his lower back. And that _ass_.

Gods, how he would love to bury his cock in that pert little ass.

He had all the answers he needed. Ja’far was definitely a girl. He—no, _she_ just _had_ to be. Sure, her chest was a little flat but maybe it would fill out with time, and with any luck, so would the rest of her. And even if it didn’t, that was just fine with Sinbad because of those _hips_. He licked his lips. For now, he didn’t mind taking her as she was...

Slowly, he reached down to unbuckle his belt.

l _“Perverted brat.”_

He could hear Hinahoho’s gruff voice in his head, chiding him as his hand found its way inside his pants. Pushing down the feeling that what he was doing was wrong—and he knew very well that peeping on his subordinate while she was bathing was very, very wrong, he kept going, keeping his eyes trained on her the whole time.

Ja’far was cute. He’d always thought so, what with those big eyes and that spray of freckles across her little nose. And in this lighting... His breath hitched in his throat as she began soaping down her body. Her skin just looked so damn touchable.

He worked himself faster, his breath becoming ragged as the inside of his hand began to coat with a thin film.

He watched Ja’far pour some shampoo from the tiny bottle into her hand and work it into her hair, heard her sigh as she kneaded the thick liquid through each lock. He was so close that he could smell the fruity, floral aroma that drifted through the air as she worked it into a lather. He watched as a single dribble of foam dropped down her neck, his eyes trailing that line of foam as it slowly slid down the curve of her spine, collecting in that little divot just before her shapely backside rounded out. He bit back a groan, his pulse jumping in his hand, picturing something else running down her back instead.

_Fuck._

As he got closer, the fantasy in his head got progressively more graphic.

 _What kind of face would she make when he kissed her down there? How would she taste? Would she squeeze his fingers and moan when he pushed them inside of her?_  
He licked his lips, tightening his grip and adjusting his speed until he got to a steady rhythm. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted it: a day not far in the future when she’d willing spread her legs for him and coax him to bed with one beckoning finger. He’d ravish that cute little body all night long and make her love every second of it.

Suddenly, Ja’far bent forward to dunk her head in the water, giving him a full view of that glorious ass. He couldn’t hang on even a second longer and he exploded into his hand, gasping as if he’d just run a marathon.

Ja’far looked like she was finishing up and getting ready to leave as well. He should give her a good head start; it wasn’t likely he’d make it out of this clearing alive if she found out he had been touching himself while he watched her bathe...

He cringed as he looked down at the sticky mess in his hands. There was a good chance he’d never be able to look at Ja’far the same way ever again. After tonight, he might just start falling for her. But he already knew how she would react to his advances. More than likely she’d dismiss his flirtations, scoffing and scowling at every and any attempt at wooing her.

“Save it for the whores,” she might say, rolling her eyes. But what if...? What if she did accept? He would love to take a bath with her just to have his hands on her skin again. He grinned. She would’ve gotten herself all clean just for him to make her dirty and his again...

He came out of his reverie just in time to see something small and slithery crawl up his boot. His eyes went wide and he let out an undignified shriek.

“SNAKE!!”

Ja’far turned around just in time to witness Sinbad rolling out of the bush and into the pool with an almighty splash.

“What the—? Sin?”

His eyebrows quirked into a look of confusion as Sinbad quickly scrambled to his feet and fell back again, forgetting that his pants were basically around his knees.

“What are you doing here? And why are your pants half-off?”

As he waded towards Sinbad, the dungeon conqueror tried to keep his eyes above Ja’far’s waist but the temptation proved too great. He looked down.

“Did you come here to take a bath too?”

So the curtains did match the drapes.

“Well, I guess it’s normal for guys to bathe together in some parts of the world,” Ja’far sighed, crossing his arms. Yes, “his.” Ja’far had definitely just referred to himself as a boy. “Wait right there, I’ll go find you a spare towel.”

Sinbad hadn’t meant to stare for so long but Ja’far caught the look on his lord’s face.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that? Wait a sec...”

Sinbad flinched as he saw the realization dawn on his companion’s face. Ja’far instantly flushed, his dark eyes flashing with reactive anger, a storm brewing beneath those thin eyebrows. But just as suddenly as it started, the storm passed and all the fight seemed to go out of the sodden, white-haired boy before him and he appeared to shrink before Sinbad’s very eyes.

“So you really did think I could have been... a girl,” Ja’far said, his shoulders slumping. “You seem... disappointed...”

It was more of a statement than a question. He laughed bitterly.

“I don’t know what I was thinking. Of course you’re disappointed. You aren’t into men. You couldn’t be... Not like...”

He threw the empty basin at Sinbad and to the older boy’s horror, wiped at his face as if to scrub away the tears.

“Here. Go take your bath, you filthy pervert. I hope you drown.”

He started to leave.

“Ja’far wait!” Sinbad exclaimed, getting to his feet and tugging his pants back up. He splashed after Ja’far, trying to catch up. Luckily, the younger boy’s legs were shorter and slower than Sinbad’s. “Ja’far!”

“Leave me alone!” Ja’far snapped, flinging Sinbad’s hand off of his shoulder.

“No!”

“I mean it! Fuck off!”

“No! Ja’far—”

His fingers closed around the Ja’far’s slender wrist and he could feel the pulse jump beneath his thumb. In a flash, he had the boy pinned against one of the large stone pillars around the bath area.

“Let go of me!” Ja’far snarled. “You—”

He couldn’t finish his sentence. Sinbad’s lips had collided with his. He felt the body beneath his go slack as Ja’far hesitantly began to kiss back.

“Ja’far,” Sinbad whispered, looking his companion up and down and settling on his face. “I don’t care that you’re a boy. I still want you.”

As he said it, he realized it was true. He’d be a fool to not want this gorgeous young man, this striking individual who had sworn to follow him to hell and back if he asked. The noblemen of Reim certainly had quite the appreciation for the young boy’s body if the companions offered to him were any indication and now that he had Ja’far pressed up against him, naked and still flushed from the heat of his bath, he completely understood why. Wordlessly, he reached up and undid the buttons of his shirt.

He watched Ja’far’s pupils dilate and felt the breath leaving his small lungs as he pushed the younger boy flush against the rocks.

“So how do you feel about me? Do you want me?”

For a second, Sinbad was afraid he'd guessed wrong, that he'd misread the look on Ja'far's face. But then the boy gently laid his hands upon Sinbad's face and looked into his eyes with something Sinbad could only describe as deepest longing.

“More than anything,” he said breathily and kissed Sinbad full on the lips.

How long had he denied it? His attraction to men _and_ women? Just how many long looks had he thrown at the boys in his village when he was growing up? The girls adored him, sure, but he could never say for sure that he preferred one gender over the other. He’d never had a boy before and just the thought of Ja’far being his first excited him to no end.

But first...

He moved his hand down, stroking Ja’far along his rapidly swelling length, relishing the low groan that came from his little throat. The way he flinched as the fluids, thin and clear, began to leak out all over himself and Sinbad’s hand drove the dark-haired boy mad and the erotic way he closed his eyes and parted his lips were nothing short of an open invitation. He swiftly bit Ja’far’s lower lip, eliciting a small whine as he pumped his hand faster, those freckled cheeks flushing so prettily that if Sinbad didn’t have his hand around Ja’far’s cock this very second, he might have forgotten that Ja'far had always himself a boy.

He switched hands, taking one coated finger and teasing Ja’far’s entrance with it, relishing the sharp gasp that came from his companion as he carefully stuck one finger in.

“Hold on to me,” he directed and Ja’far nodded and threw his arms around Sinbad’s neck. He hoisted the younger boy’s scarred legs up around his waist and lifted him above the water, bracing his weight against the rock as he carefully worked a second finger in, slowly coaxing and teasing until Ja’far began to relax around him, his breaths growing shallower and his body warmer.

Sinbad kept his eyes open the entire time, watching as the tears leaked out of the corners of Ja’far’s round, dark eyes and before he could stop himself, licked one right off of the boy’s hot cheek. Ja’far gasped, his cock twitching in Sinbad’s grip but the dark-haired young man kept his eyes trained on his companion, watching his cheeks flood a deeper and deeper pink until finally he put his scarred hands up to his own face and cried out, “Stop that! Stop looking at me—!”

He choked on a moan as Sinbad slowed his movements, though he did not stop.

“Why?” he asked kissing his cheek tenderly as Ja’far let out a soft cry. Sinbad had managed to slide a third slicked finger inside of him. “You’re beautiful.”

And it was true. He’d been with a fair number of nighttime companions before but none quite as exquisite as this one. Only Ja’far could look at him like that, like Sinbad was his everything. His aching manhood was already throbbing with impatience and seeing the look on Ja’far’s face, he couldn’t take it any longer.

“I’m going in. Are you ready?”

Ja’far had barely nodded when he removed his fingers and shoved himself fully inside.

“Hn...!”

_Fuck, he was tight!_

He couldn’t tell if his lover’s cries were from pain or pleasure, only that those beautiful strong legs were clamped tight round his waist and that Ja’far had hardened considerably. 

“Ja’far,” he gasped, trying to control himself, as the white-haired boy peppered his cheek and neck with frantic kisses. “Relax! I won’t last at this rate.”

“I don’t care,” Ja’far panted into Sinbad’s ear, nibbling around the large gold hoop. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop!”

He couldn’t say no to that. He moved faster, his member becoming slicker with his own juices and with Ja’far’s cries echoing in his ears, he came with a violent shudder, Ja’far gripping him so tightly that Sinbad could feel the nails digging into his skin as he followed not long after.

“I’m so sorry, Ja’far,” he whispered, pressing his forehead to his lover’s.

“Don’t be,” Ja’far gasped, chest still heaving from the after-effects of his release. “That was...” He let out a quiet hiss, shuddering as Sinbad extracted himself. Ja’far grew quiet.

“You don’t mind being with a boy? With me?”

“I told you already. It’s not about that. I like Ja’far,” he said, punctuating his statement with a kiss. “I’d like you whether you were a boy or a girl.”

“That’s good...”

Once again Ja’far was quiet. 

“You really do like me then?” he asked, sitting down in the water and hugging his knees to his chest. His face was pink. Laughing, Sinbad and pulled Ja’far to his side.

“You’re asking me that now? Yes. I do.”

“Good.”

There was a quiet splash as Ja’far leaned his head against Sinbad’s shoulder.

“Because I like you too.”


End file.
